My Porcelain
by Clovery
Summary: Kazei Yuuki. Hidupnya semula biasa saja, tak ada yang istimewa. Sampai suatu pagi semua berubah ketika Kuroko Tetsuya mulai bergerak. Author baru. Kuroko x OC. Warning inside.


Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story © Clovery

Kazei Yuuki © Clovery

Genre : Romance/Fantasy/dll

Rate : T maybe.

Warning : AU, Fantasy, OC, OOC, typo, 1st fict, ide pasaran, and more.

Don't Like? Don't Read ^^

Summary : Kazei Yuuki. Hidupnya semula biasa saja, tak ada yang istimewa. Sampai suatu pagi semua berubah ketika Kuroko Tetsuya mulai bergerak. Author baru. Kuroko x OC.

* * *

Chapter 1

I Need a Mannequin

* * *

Belasan mungkin puluhan mobil itu berjajar di tengah jalanan padat kota siang ini. Menunggu pijaran merah lampu lalu lintas menjadi hijau.

Keadaan itu berbanding lurus dengan sisi-sisi trotoar yang penuh dengan pejalan kaki yang terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar bertegur sapa satu sama lain. Tipikal orang kota sekali.

Asap-asap sisa pembuangan mesin-mesin motor menjadi pelengkap keadaan ini. Menciptakan hawa panas dan udara berdebu di sana sini, ditambah sekarang cuaca cukup terik. Sempurna.

Maka keadaan itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sebuah bangunan toko di salah satu distrik belanja popular setempat.

Bangunan dengan 2 lantai itu berdiri kokoh berhadapan dengan jejeran toko lain disana. Dengan ukuran yang hampir sama.

Bangunan minimalis itu didominasi dengan warna coklat yang terdapat pada _funiture _berbahan kayu Akasia. Dengan sebuah kaca besar sebagai etalasenya, dan sebagai pemanis sebuah papan putih yang tergantung disana, dengan tulisan 'Terjual' berwarna merah. Ah toko baru ternyata.

Di dalam toko itu terdapat beberapa orang gadis dengan belasan kardus yang berjejer acak di lantai marmer toko itu. Ada 3 orang lebih tepatnya.

Gadis pertama, gadis manis dengan rambut senada bunga Sakura yang di gerai bebas sepunggung itu tengah sibuk dengan papan dada yang ia bawa. Sesekali menorehkan tinta merah di beberapa bagian. Momoi Satsuki.

Lalu, seorang gadis lain tengah sibuk mengecek isi kardus di lantai, dengan potongan rambut pendek berwarna coklat muda yang dihias dengan 2 buah penjepit rambut hitam, mempermanis penampilannya yang tergolong tomboy. Aida Riko.

Mereka berdua sibuk mendata barang-barang yang baru saja dikirim kesana. Barang yang nantinya akan mereka jual di toko ini.

Dan gadis yang terakhir, gadis dengan helaian abu abu sepunggung, agak bergelombang diujungnya, dan manik senada itu tengah tenggelam dalam kesibukannya di sudut ruang. Dengan handphone yang terapit diantara bahu kanan dan telinga kanannya. Sedang tangan putihnya sibuk menggeser kursor laptop di depannya. Sesekali bergumam pada seseorang yang ada di seberang sambungan teleponnya.

"Ah baiklah, ya 21. Kira kira kapan? Apa tidak bisa lebih cepat? Baiklah, akan kuminta seseorang untuk mengecek kesana. Yang itu juga tak apa, baiklah akan segera aku transfer begitu sampai. Ya selamat siang." Gadis itu mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya. Menatap sebentar ke arah layar laptop dengan logo apel tergigit itu dengan bosan. Salah satu tokoh utama kita, Kazei Yuuki.

._.

Jam dinding dengan 2 buah anak panah berbeda ukuran itu menunjukkan pukul 13.45 waktu setempat. Tiga orang gadis tadi mulai mengakhiri kegiatan mereka, dan sekarang lebih memilih untuk duduk bersama di depan satu- satunya meja yang ada di sudut toko itu. Dengan beberapa gelas minuman dan cemilan yang dibeli Momoi tadi di toko terdekat.

"Bagaimana Yuuki-chan? Apa sudah dapat?" Momoi memulai pembicaraan mereka sambil menyesap segelas lemonade ditangannya. Ah cocok sekali mengingat cuaca yang cukup panas ini, meskipun saat ini masih musim semi.

"Ya, meskipun tadi ada sedikit hambatan." Gadis yang ditanya pun akhirnya menjawab setelah mematikan laptopnya.

"Apa itu? Masalah harga?" Riko ikut bergabung dalam perbincangan. "Seharusnya, kau berikan saja urusan itu padaku tadi."

"Haha benar, Riko-chan memang ahli dalam hal itu. Sangat mirip dengan ibu-ibu!" Momoi berkata dengan santainya sambil sesekali tertawa, dan ia tak menyadari yang bersangkutan tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sanggup membuat seseorang membeku di tempat. Jadi batu mungkin?

Yuuki menggeleng pelan mengabaikan tatapan Riko pada Momoi. "Bukan, tapi waktu produksi. Mereka baru bisa mengirim 1 atau 2 bulan lagi." Yuuki meletakkan tangannya di meja dan mengetuk ngetukkannya pelan.

"Wah itu terlalu lama! Kenapa tak kau batalkan saja?" Riko berkata dengan diiringi anggukan setuju Momoi. Ya, itu terlalu lama bagi mereka, mengingat toko mereka akan mulai buka minggu depan.

"Tak perlu dipikirkan. Mereka bilang, mereka masih memiliki stok lama." Yuuki menjawab dengan tenang.

"Apa masih bagus?" Tanya Momoi.

"Entahlah, tapi aku yakin barangnya masih bagus. Mengingat Ayahku juga langganan mereka. Lagipula harganya miring kok." Riko menatap Yuuki dengan curiga.

"Apa benar?" Tanyanya akhirnya. Kurang yakin dengan keputusan yang Yuuki ambil.

"Ya, mereka pembuat _mannequin _ yang biasa dipesan Ayahku. Tapi lebih baik kau atau Satsuki pergi kesana untuk mengeceknya besok." Yuuki mengakhiri perkataan dengan menegak lemonade yang ia rampas dari Momoi sebelumnya.

"Yuuki-chan hentikan kebiasaanmu! Punyamu kan masih utuh!" Protes Momoi sambil menarik paksa gelas miliknya yang kini tinggal separuh, dan menunjuk segelas _lemonade_ yang ada di meja.

"Haha maaf maaf. Habisnya, gelas orang lain itu terlalu menggoda!" Sahutnya tanpa rasa bersalah pada Momoi yang kini bergumam sebal.

"Sudahlah Satsuki, minum saja punya Yuuki supaya impas." Riko menengahi dengan ide yang cukup memprovokasi Momoi untuk balas dendam.

Disambarnya dengan cepat gelas plastik dengan embun embun tipis di bagian luarnya itu, menggoda setiap orang untuk mencicipinya. Namun, gelas yang berisi minuman berwarna senada bahan utama pembuatnya itu sudah terlebih dulu berpindah ke tangan sang pemilik.

"Kau kurang cepat Satsuki-chan~" Ejek Yuuki dengan nada yang dibuat buat.

Momoi hanya membrenggut kesal dengan wajah yang dimanyunkan. Yang tentu saja pura - pura.

"Satsuki, wajahmu membuatku ingin muntah kau tahu?" Riko berkata sambil membuat gestur orang menahan muntahan yang akan keluar, yang itu juga pura pura. Dan membuat Momoi makin kesal. Sedang Yuuki mati matian menahan tawa melihat wajah Momoi yang memerah, siap meledak kapan saja.

Dan tebak apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Ya pertengkaran kecil antara 3 orang sahabat yang selalu berakhir dengan tawa masing masing.

Ah indahnya persahabatan~

._.

Kazei Yuuki, Aida Riko dan Momoi Satsuki. Mereka bertiga mulai berteman di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Dan melanjutkan di fakultas yang sama. Mereka selalu bersama hingga kini usia mereka beranjak ke angka 22.

Keluarga Yuuki memiliki bisnis yang bergerak dalam bidang _fashion._ Yuuki yang dibesarkan dalam keluarga designer memutuskan untuk membuat merk pakaiannya sendiri, yang ia desain sendiri di usia 17 tahun. Dan menjualnya di website belanja online miliknya.

Setelah 3 tahun menjalankan bisnis-nya sendiri, iapun mengajak kedua teman dekatnya untuk membantu bisnis kecilnya.

Tak disangka hasil kerja sama mereka mendapat respon yang sangat mengejutkan. Banyak peminat, baik anak anak ataupun remaja. Dan setelah 2 tahun, mereka memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah toko di distrik ini 1 bulan lalu.

Dan mereka sepakat untuk menjadikan Yuuki sebagai penanggung jawab design, meskipun Momoi dan Riko seringkali menyumbang ide. Lalu Momoi sebagai penanggung jawab produksi. Mereka memiliki beberapa pegawai, sekali lagi mengingat jumlah peminat produk mereka, dan membuat produksi dilakukan di tempat lain. Sedangkan Riko sebagai penanggung jawab distribusi dan bagian pengiklanan. Dan beberapa pegawai tambahan.

Kembali pada topik bahasan mereka.

Dalam bisnis pakaian, tentu saja tak lepas dari yang namanya _Mannequin_. Boneka peraga yang berwujud layaknya manusia dengan tubuh proporsional. Dan mereka membutuhkan beberapa buah _Mannequin _ untuk memperagakan pakaian mereka.

Karena ada 2 lantai di bangunan ini. Jadi, mereka memesan 21 buah _Mannequin_. 10 untuk lantai bawah dan 10 untuk lantai atas. Lalu bagaimana dengan 1 yang tersisa? Yuuki memerlukan sebuah, untuknya sendiri dirumah. Sebenarnya ia sudah punya 1 dengan jenis setengah badan tanpa kepala wanita. Tapi, karena mereka memproduksi pakaian untuk wanita dan pria. Maka, Yuuki pikir untuk memiliki 2 buah dirumah. Mengingat ia yang menangani bagian design.

"Jadi kau pesan yang mana?" Riko bertanya setelah sesi pertengkaran mereka. Sambil menata ulang rambut pendeknya yang kusut karena ulah Momoi, yang kini juga sibuk merapikan rambut gulalinya.

"Apa setengah badan tanpa kepala?" Tanya Momoi ikut menambahi.

"Ya, 11 laki laki 10 perempuan. Jadi, nanti kita juga pesan beberapa penyangga untuk gaun. Dan untuk celana, aku sudah punya beberapa _Mannequin _ balon dirumah." Katanya sambil meminum segelas lemonade, kali ini miliknya sendiri.

"Kenapa jumlahnya tak sama?" Momoi bertanya pada Yuuki.

"Aku pernah bilang aku butuh satu bukan?" Yuuki melirik sekilas kawannya itu. Yang ditanggapi dengan 'oh' panjang.

"Kenapa bukan yang seluruh tubuh saja? Kan praktis." Riko selesai dengan urusan rambutnya. Ya karena faktor model rambut memudahkannya untuk menata ulang.

"Karena kita butuh _mannequin _ itu dalam waktu dekat. Tadinya, aku juga ingin yang seluruh badan saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Stok-nya habis." Yuuki mengangkat bahu dengan acuh. "Jadi, siapa yang akan mengecek barang besok?" Yuuki menatap 2 temannya satu persatu.

"Satsuki saja, aku kan sudah minta izin untuk pergi ke luar kota 4 hari." Momoi melebarkan kedua pupil pink miliknya, setelah mendengar perkataan Riko.

"Kau mau pergi 4 hari? Toko kita akan buka minggu depan Nona." Momoi menatap Riko dengan pandangan seolah mengatakan 'teganya kau'. "Lalu bagaimana mungkin kau mengizinkannya Yuuki-chan? Kau ini." Pandangannya sama.

"Bibiku akan menikah, dan ibuku memaksaku untuk ikut menyiapkan segalanya. Oh Tuhan, terkadang aku bingung dengan orang tua." Riko menggeleng pelan.

"Ya, kita bisa mengurus persiapan tanpa Riko selama 4 hari kan Satsuki? Lagipula, besok kan kau bisa mengajak Aomine." Yuuki kini sibuk dengan smartphone miliknya. Membuka beberapa email dari pelangggan.

"Hah, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mengajak Dai-chan besok. Sekalian kencan." Momoi kini terkikik geli, membayangkan harinya besok dengan sang kekasih.

"Terserah" Yuuki tak mau ambil pusing jika sudah menyangkut hal ini. Apalagi kalau bukan Momoi dan Dai-channya.

"Ngomong ngomong, kau berangkat kapan Riko?" Yuuki mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka sejenak.

"Mungkin besok sore. Ada apa?" Riko menjawab dengan acuh pertanyaan Yuuki.

"Bisa kau temani aku besok?" Yuuki bertanya dengan pelan.

"Tentu, kau mau kemana memang?"

"Ke suatu tempat."

TBC

Author's Note

Hay! Aku author baru, jadi masih pemula. Maaf kalo banyak typo dan segala ketidak jelasan fict ini. Mungkin ada kesamaan dengan fict lain, itu murni ketidaksengajaan. ^^

Mohon kritik dan sarannya! Flame juga nggak apa! ^^

So, review please... ^^


End file.
